You
'You' is an enemy disaster in Survive the Disasters 2. Description 'You' is an enemy disaster which involves spawning 'fake players' in the map, which look like normal players you would see in game. Instead of spawning on enemy spawns, these fake players will spawn on player spawns. Once spawned, the fake players will start attacking nearby players with whatever gear they have, depending on their rank. All fake players are given a random rank, which determines the quality of their weapon and the agility of that fake player. Ranks As previously mentioned, all fake players will get a random rank upon spawning: D Rank (54% chance to spawn) 'katekook193' is a D-Ranked fake player, which uses a non-upgraded black ninja star to attack players They deal 10-13 damage per hit with a .3 second reload time. katekook will not dodge at all and will just stand still while attacking. C Rank (30% chance to spawn) 'Foulsha' is a C-Ranked fake player which uses an upgraded black ninja star to attack players. They deal 13-17 damage per hit with a .25 second reload time. Foulsha will try to dodge any incoming projectiles (often failing) and will usually move towards the player while attacking. B Rank (10% chance to spawn) 'Hans_Willie' is a B-Ranked fake player which uses a darkheart to attack players. They deal 15-18 damage per hit with a .3 second delay in between hits; healing themselves by 30 health every third hit they land on you. Hans_Willie will jump over any incoming projectiles and will try to attack the player from behind with the darkheart. A Rank (5% chance to spawn) 'reesesCorns' is an A-Ranked fake player which uses an epic katana to attack players. They deal 19 damage per hit with a .5 second delay in between hits; every time the delay ends they can launch themselves in a direction. reesesCorns will dodge any incoming projectiles by using the katana to launch themselves away from the projectile and will try to hit the player and then retreat before attacking again. S Rank (1% chance to spawn) 'Scry' is a S-Ranked fake player which uses golden ninja stars AND an epic katana. With the golden ninja stars they deal 30 damage per hit with a .6 second delay in between hits. Scry will quickly switch to epic katana and use it to dodge incoming projectiles, while also trying to go behind the player and then attack with the golden ninja stars. When on low health they will hide from the player to regenerate. Memo Variants The Hyper variant of this disaster doesn't change fake player behaviour at all, but it makes fake players spawn much more frequently and tweaks the spawn chances: *D-Ranks - 20% *C-Rank - 10% *B-Rank - 20% *A-Rank - 15% *S-Rank - 35% The Impossible variant of this disaster will only spawn A-Ranks, who now behave like S-Ranks from a normal version, and S-Ranks which now get to use a fusion coil to further help them dodge projectiles and gain the higher ground over players; the fusion coil also regenerates 5 health every 2 seconds. The Faster Disaster variant of this disaster is exclusive only to Endurance Mode. This variant will equip all fake players with an upgraded speed coil that helps them dodge projectiles even more efficiently. Trivia *The fake players' avatars are from real roblox users. *There is a .01% chance for any S-Rank fake player to look like V_yriss instead of the normal avatar. Killing this special fake player will award 1000 bloxxer. Category:Disasters Category:Hyper Category:Impossible Disaster